Strange Dreams Indeed
by ArchAngel117
Summary: Read the story and you'll find out. Challenge and oneshot.


**Dream 1-Note: Louise in this dream will be speaking in her mind-Half Life: Black Mesa**

"Ow...", Louise groaned as she got up. She looked around the testing chamber, which is destroyed completely. Rubble and flames surrounded her and she looked to see the chamber's doors scorched and forced open as if _something _strong opened it. "That hurts a lot.", Louise said in her mind, commenting on the tremendous blow from the explosion that knocked her out. She checked on herself, seeing only minor scorching and torn of paint on the HEV suit.

God knows how expensive every piece is on this suit.

She fixed her glasses on and picked up the helmet back on. "What the fuck happen?", she asked to herself as she walked past mutilated corpse of scientist and guards. Passing through some obsoletes and finding corpses with a four-legged creature consuming their head, she reached the room where the anomaly struck during the experiment. "Ahhh! Help! Help! C'mon, c'mon, open! OPEN! OPE-". a desperate scientist screamed as he was sliced in half by the anomaly. Louise cringed at the sight as she began to grab and throw debris covering the doorway.

As got to the welcoming center for the area, she saw one of those things crawling while on fire, screaming out undecipherable words. "Why are you wearing the scientist clothing, and why won' you die!?", she heard a person say, three gunshots of a Glock following after that statement. She rounded the corner to see a guard killing the human-creature thing. "Oh hey, I see at least someone came out of there without looking like that.", the guard said, kicking the corpse. "Yeah...", Louise said as she bent down and inspected the creature on the person's head.

"You're Louise Freeman aren't you, the silent girl, am I right?", the guard asked as he reloaded his automatic pistol. The pink-haired scientist nodded as she got up and singled the guard to follow her to the welcoming deck. After killing a few 'headcrab' zombies, as the guard dubbed the walking corpses and the creatures. "I'll stay here, try to send in a message, try to find anyone alive and get to the surface.", the guard instructed as he sent the woman to a room where the elevator was. She only ended up in the small glass hallway with a zombie trying to break to thick glass wall.

As she walked, she found the entrance door jammed by a crowbar. When she pulled it out, a headcrab zombie stood in front of her and growled at her. "Holy motherfucker!", Louise swore as she fumbled to get the crowbar. She grabbed it and brought in down on the assaulter, connecting onto the headcrab, causing unknown body fluids to squirt and fly onto the crowbar and her hand. "Ewww..,that's nasty.", Louise said, trying to wipe off the fluids off, but no avail.

As she was going to walk to the elevator, her vision started to blacken until she gripped her ears when a sound-breaking scream reached her. "BBWAHH!", Louise screamed as she shot out of her bed. Louise looked around while breathing heavily, staring at her room. "What a weird dream...", Louise said as she got up and dressed herself up for today. But, she didn't noticed a red and sliver bar placed on her window sill, shining in the sunlight.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dream 2-Five Nights at Freddies-<strong>

"Oh fuck no!", Louise angrily yelled as she closed her right door. She just saw Bonnie right outside her door when she checked. "Why does night 3 have to be so hard, dammit.", Louise cursed as she checked on Foxy. She was satisfied when there was no snout poking out of the curtains. She checked on Bonnie with her lights.

She saw the shadow of Bonnie still there and cursed. Bonnie is being a jackass. She checked on the left door to see Chica looking at her through the office window. Louise quickly closed the door, staring at the creepy son of a bitchy duck. She flipped her tablet to her face to see if Foxy moved.

...

...

...

...

He moved.

The pink-haired girl saw his snout poking out, along with the tiny glitter of his eyes. She reverted to her office and checked on the right, relived to see Bonnie the jackass bunny was gone, and Louise opened her right door, reliving her power of the stress. Louise looked to the left and flicked the lights on. Chica the bitchy duck was still there. "God damn you to hell, you bitch.", Louise growled as she faced her tablet.

Foxy still didn't move.

"Ha ha aha ha ha.", Louise heard the deep, throaty laugh of Freddy. She quickly closed the right door and heard banging as Freddy failed to grab the pink-haired heroine. Lousie checked the left to see Chica gone, and she gladly, although a bit hesitant, opened the door. She checked foxy again to see him completely gone. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, bullshit, bullshit, fuck!", Louise swore as she lunged for the left door's button.

Just as Foxy was about to pop in, Louise punched the button, and the door smashed down, and Foxy bumped his head onto the metal, heavy, door. "Thank you god.", Louise said as she checked the time.

5:02 AM.

"Crap.", Louise said, checking her power.

19% left.

She paled. She doesn't have enough time. She looked to the right door, checking it. Freddy is still there, as if he's sensing how much power she has left. She looked to the left, and Chica was gone.

Louise opened the left door and looked into her cameras. Foxy stayed in his place still. She was glad, that he decided to stay there and faced her office. She checked her time and power.

5:59 AM and 4%.

Louise began to laugh and tear in joy, but it only lasted for 5 seconds as the power went off. Louise was silent and froze in place. The theme song of Freddy and his gang began to play, his creepy ass face showing through the right door. "No...no...no.", Louise said, curling up and began to tear up.

_Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong...YAY!_

Louise heard it and she looked up. She saw herself in her room. "Again, a really strange dream.", Louise said to herself, not noticing the camera tablet placed under her pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Now guys, this is kind a oneshot and a challenge. Chose either of the dreams and make a story out of it. Leave a review and rate this 1-5!<br>**

**SEE YA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"It's Me."**

**-FIZZZZZZ-**


End file.
